fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The burning truth
Chapter 1 (start of story) next chapter is body and soul The Burning Truth "Hello, young Kamila you must awake" a strange but comforting voice said. I wondered what this meant. "GASP~>" I awoke and forced myself out of my bed. I ran to my mother and father's bedroom, but it was too late. Their room was engulfed in flames. I lost hope. I sat in a corner and watched what was left of the room burn, hoping I'd die next. Then I heard a cry. I got up and ran to the nursery, and grabbed my younger siblings, Brandan and Destiny. I ran to the stairs. As I took my first step they crumbled ! I fell ! To my luck, I was okay and so were they but we wouldn't be for long. I got back on my feet and saw something I'd never seen before. It was a gauntlet labled |>\/S|-| (push). I put it on my hand and it got tight. Then out came a part like a tiny band on my hand. It was just like mother had described it in her stories about a girl with hero blood, who must kill all sorts of horrible things only possible in nightmares. One day she fell in love and had kids. The End. I didn't like the ending because she had power, and gave it away for love. GROSS! And now back to my story. I ran until I could not even feel cold. I placed the toddlers in the nearest boat on Bower Lake and pushed it. I ran away. Then I ran back. I dived into the moving boat and set off to the old gypsy camp. "Now wait grandmother. Why didn't you run around the lake?" Timmy asked. "Because it was quicker" Janet replied, in a sarcastic tone. "Will you two remind me of some people I'll tell you about later in the story" a grey haired Kamillia replied, in an irritated but wise tone. We sat in the boat until we arrive at the end of the lake. I was cold and wet. I could see the fear in my siblings faces but i knew what i must do. I pulled the lace of my night gown and tied it to the boat. I pulled the boat up the hill with brandan and destiny still inside. I saw the bridge it so close but i felt the lace start to rip. I let go. Ran behind the boat and place her hand faceing the boat. Nothing happend. Then i tried my hardest the boat flew up the hill and over the bridge. I then i pushed it into the wood. there were bandits everywhere. I use the gauntlet to throw my enemy as far away from me as possible and ran. Pulling the boat behind me until.... I reached drift wood where a man welcomed me. I asked him were i could find Rebecca he pointed to cavarn across the water.